


Scars.

by Gorned



Series: Our History (Too Much Adamantium) [6]
Category: X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009)
Genre: Character Study, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorned/pseuds/Gorned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They each have their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars.

The thing about Logan’s body is that it’s completely flawless. Not in that idealistic, romantic sense of the word flawless. It’s literally without flaw. His skin, at least. Wade’s been over every inch of Logan’s body countless times, a cartographer in his own mind. His hands have touched, felt, searched. Not looking for flaws per se, just noticing as he lays down landmarks that disappear in minutes.

Wade rather likes Logan’s skin. He’s got the odd freckle here, maybe a little speck. No scars. So what Wade likes to do, slightly sweaty and completely blissed out, is poke at Logan’s body and ask him about certain spots. They’re clean, unmarred, but Wade knows that Logan’s been on the earth too long not to have a story for every inch of himself.

He knows that Logan’s been shot, stabbed, scratched. He knows the intimate details about the underside of his arm, his left shin, the space under his jaw that Wade loves to kiss. His neck, wrist, the webbing between his index and middle finger. Even when it’s too hot from Wade’s body heat and their legs are tangled in sheets that desperately need to be washed, he always finds a way to ask in a raspy voice what happened to this spot. How about this one?

Through a half-hearted scowl on a face that begs for post-coital silence, Logan will tell him a story.

Wade likes to know. His own scars are far too visible for his liking. Long black stretches of knotted skin. Reminders of where he’d been drawn on, cut open, healed, drawn on, cut open, healed. The ink just started to stay. Accidental tattoos that Wade wishes desperately would disappear. The reminder of one of the biggest mistakes he’s ever had the stupid choice to make.

Heavy fingers drag over Wade’s chest, right over one of those unbroken lines of raggedly healed tissue. Wade lifts inquisitive eyes.

“Thinkin’ too loud.”

Wade relaxes at the gruff sound. He flops on his back, pretending that if he stays still enough, he’ll sink back into the mattress. Just get sucked in. Quick-sand.

“You gonna ask me what I was thinking about? I’ll give you a penny.”

“S’posed to be the other way around. But I’ll bite.”

“Bite where? Because I love when you — “

“ _Wade_.”

An apologetic grin clashes with a chuckle. Wade rolls and turns, coming to a stop when he’s pressed nice and close to Logan’s body. Lips against the skin of Logan’s throat in the spot where a stone bullet has pierced and come out on the other side.

“ _Close your eyes and I’ll kiss you ‘cause with the birds, I’ll share. With the birds I’ll share this lonely view, yeah.._.”

Low and slightly off-key. Wade’s never been too much of a singer. He skims his fingers over Logan’s hip, right where it stops being blanket and starts being that skin he’s addicted to. A moment passes and Wade thinks that maybe Logan isn’t a Chili Peppers fan —

“Yours or the ones I don’ have?”

[ _It **was**  a very popular song on the radio back in the day…_]

“Mine. Wondering if I should look into getting rid of them. Kinda make me feel like Frankenstein’s monster. The old black and white one, not the Mel Brooks one. They make me look — “

“Beautiful.”

Their gazes lock and the look on Logan’s face — one Wade has rarely seen directed at him — is just daring him to protest. Wade knows that this is one battle, no matter how strongly he feels about it, he won’t win. He settles again to squirm, then settle once more. Wade broods on the subject in his head for a beat, then almost lets it go.

“You think I’m beautiful?”

“Yes.”

“…Hm. Okay.”

The subject leaves his metaphorical fist and isn’t brought up again. Wade would rather wonder about the beauty of Logan’s non-scar tissue than the bad memories behind his visible reminders, anyway.

 


End file.
